This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors are used in a variety of industrial and residential applications to circulate a working fluid within a refrigeration, heat pump, HVAC, or chiller system (generically, “climate control systems”) to provide a desired heating or cooling effect. A typical climate control system may include a fluid circuit having an outdoor heat exchanger, an indoor heat exchanger, an expansion device disposed between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers, and a compressor circulating a working fluid (e.g., refrigerant or carbon dioxide) between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers. It is desirable for the compressor to provide consistent and efficient operation to ensure that the climate control system functions properly. To this end, a compressor may be operated with an associated protection and control device.
The protection and control device may monitor operating signals generated by compressor or climate control system sensors and determine compressor or climate control system operating data. For example, the protection and control device may determine whether compressor and/or climate control system faults have occurred. The compressor and/or climate control system may be controlled based on this information. The protection and control device may provide diagnostic information to a user or service technician.